Vigilantes
by LolzEmma
Summary: Malei and Emma, (that's me!), become new vigilantes to help save the world. Along the way, they make new friends, worse nightmares, bitter enemies, and allies. Will they succeed? Or die in the process?
Chapter 1 New girl in town

Malei's P.O.V.

I was walking home from a late night with my best friend Emma on a hot July night. "It's my birthday! It's my birthday! Yeah it's my BIRTHDAY!" Emma shouted as she danced across the filthy New York streets. Her long blonde hair bounced with her.

"Emma! People are sleeping! Shut it!" I hated it when Emma was loud around night time.

"But it's my birthday! I can do what I want!" Then she continued her loud march.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow?" I said with a sigh as I walked into the doorway of an apartment lobby.

"If ya wanna help me unpack! Then yeah ya!" Emma danced away into the streets of New York.

* * *

"Morning sunshine!" A middle-aged woman walked into my room. She had blonde curly hair, and wore, a blue shirt, blue worn-out jeans, and blue low-tops.

"Wow, am I seeing BLUE!? ON MY MOTHER!?" My mum despised the colour blue... I never knew why.

"Well, I thought I'd give it a whirl and see how I go! But, my goodness!" My mother put her hand up to her wrinkled lips as she sat down next to me on my bed.

"What! What's wrong!"

"My daughter's best friend is in trouble and she's not helping!" I looked at the time and turned to my mother bellowing for her to get out so I could get dressed. I chose to wear my brand new gift from Emma, a mini black leather jacket, a dress that's half indigo, half violet (violet at the top and shades into indigo), and big black high heels. As I emerge from my den, my mother decides to come up and compliment me. "Sweetie! My, my, my! You. Look. STUNNING!"

"Thanks mum." I sarcastically thanked as I fought my way to the bathroom.

I come out with, purple lips, soft pale brown cheeks, and black eyeshadow lightly on. A few minutes later, I'm a block away from Emma's new apartment.

Mikey's P.O.V.

Today we were on a patrol, but, uh... I kinda got distracted, and by 'l' I mean 'Us'. "Guys... Should we... Uh like, help her?" I asked staring at a really pretty lady... Oh! I'm supposed to describe her? Ok... Well, she had beautiful long blonde hair, she was tall and lanky, like Donnie, had bright red lips, wore sunglasses, had a peach Spring dress on and light brown sandals with high heels.

"Are you kidding me Mikey!? We can't!" Raph shouted-whispered to me, glaring. He's always like this.

"Why? I mean, she needs our help." I asked curiously as a new girl walked into the scene.

"Emma! What are you doing?" She ran up to the, pretty, girl. She had violet hair and shaded into purple.

"Malei! I thought you weren't even coming." Emma said with a shocked look.

"Guys... We should go." Leo demanded. I hate it when he does that!

"I'm gonna stay... Bye!" I said staring at the girls. "I promise I won't reveal myself!" I turned around to my brothers. Using my cute powers, Leo sighed and said fine.

"Don't stay out too late!" Leo and the others ran up to the rooftops to go back to the lair.

"I won't!" Then I turned my attention back to the girls who were now arguing.

Emma's P.O.V.

Malei just showed up, LATE! What kind of friend does she think she is!? "Emma! What are you doing?" She ran up to me.

"Malei! I thought you weren't even coming." I said shocked that my so-called 'friend' showed up late.

"I had to get ready..." She moaned. Malei just had to moan.

"For three HOURS!?" Malei was surprised by the rage I've unleashed upon her.

"Well, cool that you get to live by yourself!" Malei tried to make me feel better, but that just made it worse! "Whoops! Sorry! Forgot about the whole 'I put my parents and family in a coma' thing."

"It got out of control! That's all! You can just LEAVE!" I screamed and stormed into the apartment lobby, marched up the stairs, unlocked my apartment to nothingness. Blank. Then I fell unconscious.

I see it... Me, when I was two years old. I was reaching for a box of matches... My mum and dad, brother and sister... Asleep. Got it. The matches. What was going through my mind? I have no clue... I think I was cold and started a fire. It got bigger... And bigger... Now I couldn't see anything but me running out the house screaming... Soon I'm followed by sirens. My family survived, but they're still in a coma... Maybe for twelve more years, the doctors said.

I've awoken from my real nightmare... Fallen on the carpet floor murmuring, "The fire... The fire... The fire... The fire." Over and over.

Malei's P.O.V.

Right after our argument, I hauled more boxes out the truck and put them outside Emma's apartment door. After the last box, I hear murmuring. "The fire... The fire... The fire... The fire." I use the key Emma gave me to unlock the eggshell door. There she lies... Sprawled out on the floor... Murmuring. I rush over and sit next to her, pick her up, and stroke her hair.

"It's ok... You're ok... We're ok..." I tell her and start to tear up.

Mikey's P.O.V.

Emma has gone inside and I hop onto the apartment rooftop... It's now late evening. I can hear the moving truck drive off. It was a little while until I hear a gasp. "It's a giant turtle!" Emma screamed with excitement.

"Impossible!" The purple haired girl exclaimed.

"Whoops... Uh hi? I'm Mikey." I said with a lot of embarrassment.

"Well, I'm Malei and this is Emma..." The purple haired girl said to me and Emma smiled.

"You're so cute! Are you the only one!?" Emma sat next to me, her feet hanging over the edge, she's facing me with excitement in her eyes. Malei came over too.

"Uh... No, I have three brothers... You wanna meet them?" I asked and Emma screamed. Malei just said, "Sure, I don't see any harm in it." And I walked them to the lair.

Leo's P.O.V.

"Guys, I'm starting to get worried... About Mikey!" It's past our curfew and Mikey still isn't home...

"I'm sure he's fine bro! Mikey can take care of himself." Donnie reassured me.

"Yeah... Mikey... Hmmm, hey D!" Raph yelled at Donnie.

"Yeah?"

"Can't you track Mikey's T-phone?"

"Oh, yeah I can!" Donnie went towards his lab.

"How did you know something Donnie didn't?" I asked to my rage infused brother with shock across my face.

He shrugged. "Dunno. Just remembered."

"Wait! How many mutants?" I heard a girl ask, but, I couldn't see anyone else.

"Uh... About sixteen? Sounds about right." Mikey said... But there was no Mikey.

"Sixteen!? Mikey, that's heaps!" I heard another girl, this time... I could see two girls side by side with Mikey.

LolzEmma: I'm gonna leave that there... Ah... Bye!


End file.
